psi_patrol_wedlug_fanowfandomcom-20200216-history
Victoria
Victoria jest chyba najbardziej piękną dziewczyną z Psiego Patrolu. Opis Często lubi się ubierać w krótką czarną spódnicę . Lubi także nosić czarną obrożę z krótkimi kolcami . Wygląd Jest syberianem husky . Victoria jest żółto - jasnoszara , ma także turkusowe oczy . Nosi jasno-czerwony tusz do jej powiek . Wygląd jako psyrenka Gdy jest psyrenką jej początek ogonka jest pokryty perełkami . Później ma ciemno-różowy pas , po nim ma fioletową falkę i tak na zmianę . Jej koniec ogonka ma u góry i u dołu ciemno-różowe pasy , w środku ma jeden fioletowy . Charakter Jest miła , lojalna , przyjacielska , cierpliwa lubiąca uwagę . Czasami lubi się wyzywająco ubierać . Rodzina Z której pochodzi jest nieznana . mąż - Gray syn - Scott córka - Scotty córka - Mufin teść - Chase teściowa - Everest Relacje Gray - jest zakochana w nim po uszy , nie wiedziała , że on odwzajemniał uczucie , obecnie są małżeństwem , kocha go na zabój Sunset - jej kumpela Kaiden - lubi go Dylan - lubi bawić się z nim , trochę jej się podoba Chase - bardzo go lubi Everest - tak samo bardzo ja lubi Skye - dogadują się Rocky - lubi go Zuma - dobrze się dogadują Marshall - nie no , lubi go Rubble - znajomy Tracker - jej dobry kolega Savannah - jej dobra koleżanka Oliana - dobrze się im ze sobą rozmawia Volvo - kumpel Victor - lubi go , zwłaszcza się z nim droczyć Kasumi - jej najlepsza przyjaciółka Skipper - jej koleżanka Stripe - lubi ją , ale była zazdrosna o Grey'a Rex - dobrzy znajomi Malcolm - jej drugi najlepszy przyjaciel Kaito - lubią się Lucky - często bawią się Marco - dobry kumpel Lexi - czasami się kłócą , ale się dogadują May - ma do niej duże zaufanie Nika - jej trzecia najlepsza przyjaciółka Sally - koleżanki Stella - bardzo dobrze się dogadują Zack - lubią się , ale czasami jest dla niej za poważny Maile - ona i Maile to dobre kumpele Ulien - szanuje ją ę Youki - bardzo się lubią Ana - zawsze sobie chętnie pomogą Zoe - no nawet , nawet Shira - często bawią się razem Pietrek - lubi go Cezar - dogadują się Pat - nawet się lubią Oskar - dobrze się nawet dogadują Eryk - znajomy Księżniczka - nawet ją lubi Harry - kumpel Water - toleruje go Jerry - dobry znajomy Briana - dogadują się Hutch - lubią się Amy - nawet nawet Jessie - bardzo się lubią , Victoria cieszy się , że Jessie się cieszy , ponieważ zostanie ciocią , Victoria bardzo mocno ufa Jessie Clif - bardzo go lubi , nie wie że kiedyś się w niej podkochiwał Kajtek - jej znajomy , był jej kiedyś kolegą , ale jak się dowiedziała , że chciał ją odbić , stał się jej znajomym Ombre - lubią się Duke - nawet nawet Rufus - lubią się Ben - lubi go Shining - bardzo się lubią Aurora - bardzo się lubią , także jest jej najlepszą przyjaciółką Eco - kolega Viggo - jej kolega Scotty - mega mocno ją kocha Scott - jej jedyny syn , mega mocno go kocha Mufin - mega mocno ją kocha Valka - nawet nawet Bobi - nawet nawet , bardzo go szanuje Dubbing wersja angielska ( obecnie i dorosła ) - Liv Tyler wersja polska - Anna Dereszowska Pojazd To żółte Lamborghini '''Mission Paw - '''jest to fioletowo - czarny motor , ma on różowe wstawki , które świecą w ciemności . Z przodu ma cztery światła . Może jechać 250km/h . '''Sea Patrol - '''jest to motorówka galeon 700 , które może zamieniać się w łódź podwodną . Victoria's_car.png Victoria's_Mission_Paw_Crusier.gif|Pojazd Victorii Mission Paw Sea_Patrol_Victoria's_boat.gif|Pojazd Sea Patrol Biografia Victoria nie zna swoich rodziców . Jedyne co wiadomo to to , że została porzucona w lesie kiedy miała 5 tygodni . Na szczęście znalazł ją Ryder i reszta piesków . Gdy poznała Grey'a zrodziło się między nimi uczucie , które wraz z wiekiem rosło . Dość szybko zaaklimatyzowała się w bazie . Drugą osobą , która jej pomogła była Kasumi , dlatego jest jej najlepszą przyjaciółką . Gdy się urodziła była bardzo kochana , była przytulana , całowana . Dość szybko znalazła dom , ponieważ znajomi , jej rodziny wzięli ją w wieku 4 tygodni . Zbyt wcześnie od separowali ją od matki . Obiecywali , że za tydzień przyjadą w odwiedziny , ale to było jedno wielkie kłamstwo . Wymagali od młodej Victorii zbyt wiele jak na jej wiek . Pewnego dnia ich syn wrócił z kolonii i powiedział , że to najgorszy pies na świecie . I postanowili wywieźć ją do lasu . Długo skomliła i wyła , ponieważ chciała związać z nimi swój los . Kochała ich w pewnym sensie . To była najgorsza noc w jej życiu , ponieważ rozpętała się straszna burza , waliły pioruny , rozlegały się potworne grzmoty . Mała Victoria bardzo się bała . Myślała sobie ,, Czemu mnie zostawili ? Co zrobiłam nie tak ?! " . Gdy się obudziła , może była 5 rano .zobaczyła ciemny kształt w oddali przez chwilę przeszło jej przez myśl , że wrócili po nią , ale szybko to sobie wybiła z głowy , poczuła obcy zapach , już miała uciekać gdy go ujrzała . Był to Psi Patrol i Ryder od razu jej pomogli . Gdy ją przynieśli do bazy podbiegł do niej 5 - tygodniowy Gray . Zakochał się w niej od pierwszego wejrzenia , pokazał jej całą bazę i teren wokół . Później uświadomiła sobie , że zakochała się po uszy w Gray'u . Codziennie bawili się godzinami . Z każdym rokiem uczucie ich do siebie rośnie i tak jest , aż do dziś . Strach * Burze *Ciemność *Lęk Wysokości *kosmici *pająki Nie lubi *Gdy sobie inni dokuczają *kłótni *wojen *walk *gdy Kocia Katastrofa 2 robi coś złego Lubi *harmonię *spędzać czas z przyjaciółmi *spędzać czas z Grey'em *wyzywająco się ubierać *szczenięta Galeria Victorii Victoria.png IMG_20170718_210638_015.JPG|Prześliczna Victoria narysowana przez KeylęLPS You_will_always_be_the_one.png|Victoria i Gray przy ognisku sketch-1500537324662.png|Przeuroczy rysunek , narysowany przez KeylęLPS Gray_and_Victoria_will_become_parents.png|Victoria i Gray będą rodzicami Happy Jessie.png Sketch-1501311903786.png|Śliczny rysunek narysowany przez Julczydlo 1 Victoria Gray Savannah and Mer-pup swimming for KeylaLPS by Chye, Marevest FOREVER.png|Victoria jako psyrenka Air_Rescue_Victoria_and_Air_Rescue_Gray.png|Victoria i Gray w strój do latania 1501944950251.jpg|Podczas dni sportu. Zrobione przez julczydlo1 Misson_paw_Victoria_gif.gif|W stroju Misson Paw Gray x Victoria nuzzeling.png|Rysunek do opowiadania Wakacje piesków . Victoria i Gray tulą się sketch-1502694566336.png|Narysowane przez Kora3000 Sea_Patrol_Victoria_and_Gray.gif|Gray i Victoria w stroju Sea Patrol Ciekawostki #Victoria z Gray 'em są małżeństwem , wzięła ślub 5 lipca na plaży Anse Gegorette na Praslin na Seszelach #Jest mamą trójki szczeniąt . #Jest najładniejszą dziewczyną w PP , ale uważa , że wszystkie dziewczyny z PP są piękne #Brała kiedyś udział w pokazach mody #Była także na konkursie psiej Miss piękności , i go wygrała #Ma najdroższe ubrania na świecie . #Nie ma wrogów , oraz piesków , których ona nie lubi , a one jej #Tylko ona z Amy i Aurorą są pieskami , które maja ponad świetlne jet - packi Hobby # Surfing # Hop Hop Boogie # Piłka wodna # Piłka plażowa # Bieganie # Siatkówka # Nurkowanie Strój Jest to czarna spódniczka u góry ma pas brokatowego ciemnego - różu . Na szyi nosi czarną obróżkę , z której wystają kolce . Cytaty *Gotowa do lotu - kiedy ma na sobie strój do latania *No dalej panienki przypudrujmy sobie noski - gdy spędza czas z innymi dziewczynami *Psyrenka , czy nie nawzajem wspomóżmy się ! - gdy jest psyrenka *Śliczna , czy nie ja tym zainteresuje się ! - czasami na misje do pomocy *Jestem nurkującą śnieżynką !! - Sea Patrol Wyposażenie plecaka Mimo , że nie ma jeszcze zawodu ma plecak jest to kosmetyczka ! W niej są lakiery do pazurków , oraz hybrydowe lakiery do pazurków . Przydaje jej się gdy spędza czas z innymi dziewczynami z PP . Ma też cienie do powiek i eye-linery oraz szminki i błyszczyki . Jet - pack Jest to ponad - świetlny jest pack . Pod jej skrzydłami ma dwie turbiny , które są podobne do tych w samolocie z tyłu ma odrzut , który pomaga jej przekroczyć te prędkość . Jej strój jest fioletowo - różowy z śnieżynkami . Strój Misson Paw Ryder postanowił zrobić wyjątek i dał jej strój Misson Paw . Ma fioletowo - czarny hełm , z dwoma różowymi paskami wokół czarnej części hełmu , są na nim także dwie niebieskie śnieżynki umieszczone są z obydwu stron hełmu . Jej strój także jest fioletowo - czarny . Ma on elementy różu tak samo jak i w hełmie . Wszystkie elementy różowe świecą w ciemności . Ma latarkę , oraz ponadźwiękowe skrzydła Sea Patrol Nosi fioletowy hełm z niebieski wstawakami oraz z kilkoma śnieżynakami . Jej strój jest fioletowo - różowy , wraz z turkusowymi śnieżynkami . Jej plecak ma turbo napęd . Może pływać 5000km/min . Niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności . Kategoria:Piesek drugiego pokolenia Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Victoria Kategoria:Syberiany Husky